kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-168
Summary Chaos suras screech in a red realm... and Yuta suddenly comes back to his senses, surprised at being freed from the transcendental. He sees Leez on the ground, unconscious and severely injured yet still alive, and he begins to cry. Just as he is about to take her to find a healer, Asha approaches them. He asks her to use her recovery magic, but instead she tells him that she saw his scarf with Leez on the transport ship. She reveals that she knows that he combined it with the Hide of Bondage, which later attached itself to Leez. She finds it noteworthy that he would go through all that trouble, yet he never once tried to take revenge or question her. If he was so fond of Leez, she wonders, then why does he quietly put up with Asha's negative feelings about Leez and the fact that she poses a threat to her? She is also now aware that he knows about him. She repeats the same question that she had asked him a while back—If she and Leez were to fight, which side would he choose? Yuta, still crying and holding Leez, simply lowers his head. Leez wakes up, sees Yuta, and springs up. She grips his shoulders, asking him if he is okay. She says that he was acting weird before, apologizes for the herbs, and notes that he looks fine now. To her surprise, he removes her hands and steps back towards Asha, who tells her that she is now healed so she should go ahead with the plan. She explains that Yuta will stay here and use his eyes to block the suras' transcendental skills, but she is on her own when it comes to killing him. Leez questions the use of Yuta's eyes because then she would be unable to use her own magic or transcendentals. Asha tells her that Yuta will exclude her as a target. Leez mentions that she thought everything he could see would be blocked, and Asha replies that his skill has nothing to do with his range of vision. She taunts her about how little she knows about Yuta: his clan, his skills, his reason for being in the human realm, and the fact that he could hold the Sword of Return. She then brags that she knew all this, that they have shared many important secrets, and that he was on her side all along. Leez looks in his direction as he lowers his head. She smiles as she tells Asha that she has no idea why she is telling her all this now. With the sword in hand, she begins to walk through the passage, saying that she is reassured that the strongest magician as well as a rakshasa are helping her obtain her revenge. Yuta grits his teeth in response. Leez thinks to herself that she has been alone since the destruction of her village, when she still had no power or means for revenge. She had tried to make friends out of her hope to endure things and keep living. But now that she has both, she no longer cares if she was only fooling herself. She passes through the light of the entryway. Yuta, with his eyes turned blue-green, cries again. He thinks to himself that blocking transcendentals is all he can do for now. It does not matter if she hates him because of this misunderstanding. He silently pleads with her not to die. Leez walks through a tunnel, trying to calm herself down. She thinks briefly of Mister, realizing that he hid information from her as well. He had told her that his original intent was to kill her, and that he knew Asha. She wonders if he was on Asha's side this whole time, and then decides that she no longer cares. She silently hopes that he will not make an appearance here as well, because another shock will cause her to fall before getting her revenge. Outside, a man in golden armor holding a spear looks back. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword * (thumbnail - strange armor): Why is he wearing that helmet? * (bleeding Leez): This scene of Leez collapsed could be seen as somewhat cruel, but there's a reason why there was no green light. The hint is the Sword of Return. * (Asha looks down at Yuta and Leez): I think that the pair with the most complex relationship is probably Yuta and Asha, if you take any two characters from the list of main characters. In fact, in S.2 Ep.119 (the Yuta/God Kubera episode), Yuta knew of and ignored the fact that Asha was going to harm Leez. When it was released, I expected the readers to talk a lot about it...Mmm, but it was only obvious to me... hehehe. Did everyone else think Yuta just made a passing comment...? Some of you think that Yuta really hates Asha, but if he did, then Asha couldn't have survived up to now... * (Yuta the monster): The range of Yuta's "eyes" is independent of his field of view. The simplest evidence of this is in S.2 Ep.82, when the fighters said their magic no longer worked. There were lots of other clues as well. It was also directly stated (by Yuta to Pingara): "I hope you're not childish enough to think you can use transcendentals if I can't see you..." If it was restricted to only his field of view, then all someone had to do is move behind him to use a transcendental, and Maruna wouldn't have had to rip out Yuta's eyes... * + Well, nevertheless, it isn't unlimited. He would be a totally unbalanced... overpowered character... hehe. What I mean is that there's a limit to its range, but it isn't his field of view. There have been several scenes where other characters speculated that this ability is limited to his field of view, but that's just them making guesses. 2-168 collapsed.png|wounded 2-168 Leez or Asha's side.png|wordy 2-168 weepy Yuta.png|weepy 2-168 who's that.png|waiting Notes * The flashback shot of Leez when she had no power or means for revenge is from Ep.35. * The flashback shot of God Kubera looking back at Leez is from Ep.2-50. * God Kubera's pose in the flashback image (looking back over his left shoulder) is almost identical to his pose (wearing the armor) in the last panel. References